percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legion of Thieves
The Legion of Thieves is a collection short stories revolving around the organization of the same name. New Writers and Characters are always welcome! History Beginning and Demise The Legion of Thieves was formed in ancient times, most likely by a child of Hermes. The Legion would steal from wealthy and corrupt individuals and distribute what they stole to the poor and helpless people of what ever city they resided in (they also kept a large amount of treasure for themselves when the bounty was plentiful). They would also take in young children off the streets and train them in the art of thievery. The organization flourished and became increasingly powerful. However, during the 15th century a mission went horribly wrong, resulting in the exposure and eradication of the Legion. All members were put to death for their actions and their large treasure trove was seized. Knowing of his impending demise, High Master Jacque de Voleur, hid three journals that contained the history of the Legion in a secret vault, along with his most valuable possessions. Before his death Voleur dreamed that one day the Legion would be reformed. On the last page of the journal, Voleur wrote: "As long as there are the rich, the powerful and the corrupt there must always be the swift, the smart and the silent to care from the poor, the meek and the weak." Revival 600 years later, the journals were rediscovered by a son of Erebus, Xaro Leitz. After translating and deciphering the journals Xaro began fulfill Jacque de Voler's dream. He began recruiting demigods and established a headquarters just outside of Washington D.C. Not only do members carry out their criminal activities against corrupt politicians and businessmen, but they also take place in raids on lairs of different monsters. Most of the money collected by the Legion today is placed in the treasury after the individual takes his/her reasonable cut. The money collected is then given to special individuals who are facing hard times or to an organization in desperate need of a donation. However some people have had horrible crimes done against them and don't want monetary compensation. Instead they want only justice and to see the persons responsible for their pain financially destroyed. In cases like this Xaro will assign a team or ask for volunteers to get "payback" on the persons for their client. Headqaurters Xaro established the Legion's headquarters 12 miles outside of Washington D.C, the most corrupt city in the world. The HQ is a massive building with numerous levels and countless rooms (several of which are hidden). Xaro conned the building from a corrupt senator and used money from his personal accounts to pay for the "extra features." Some rooms are not shown on the map. 'Bedrooms- '''There are over a dozen bedrooms for the members of the Legion. Each room has a walk-in-closet, a bathroom, and a wall safe. Every member can customize the room to their liking as long as demolition isn't involved. '''Museum- '''The museum is where the Legion displays some of their valuables from their most memorable missions. It can also be used as a practice area for upcoming heists. '''Gym- '''The HQ has a fully furnished gymnasium with weights, a boxing ring, and a sauna which connects to an olympic sized pool. '''Common Room- '''The common room connects most of the bedroom. It's full of over stuffed couches and recliners. There one wall is made entirely of TVs and the WIFI signal is strongest here. '''Workshop- '''One of the most important rooms is the workshop. Most of the planning for missions is done here. There are rows of computers, monitors and random machines. '''Atrium- '''The atrium is one of the most beatuiful places in the entire HQ full of exotic plants, large trees and a lazy river. The atrium is connected to the main building via an underground tunnel. '''Xaro's Office- '''Xaro's Office is located somewhere in the building but is hidden from all members except Xaro and his Second in Command. It's said the most valuable and dangerous items are kept there. Writers #SonOfZeus1200 #ArchieScotts #DarkCyberWolf Members #Xaro Leitz~High Master #Camilla 'Dawn' Croce~Candidate for Second in Command #Pratt Aegon #Maximilian Martell~Candidate for Second in Command #Lissa Altanik #Benedict Stravez Stories Instead of writing one large story, the collab focuses around writing several short stories. Members can pick and choose which story they want to write. Members can work individually or in small groups. Introductory Stories In order to join the collab, writers must create a story where their character steals something of significance. (Ex. raid an ancient tomb, steal a piece of priceless art, rob a large scale bank, etc.) #Dawn ~The Nighthawk #Pratt ~ Two Steps Ahead #Max ~ Phoenix Heart #Lissa ~ Stakeout #Benedict ~ Wish upon a star Lost Crates Xaro receives a call from a famous archaeologist claiming that three crates full of artifacts from ancient Egypt were stolen from him. The thieves took the crates in the dead of night and the only witness is an old man on the verge of death. The Legion must race to meet the witness and retrieve the stolen artifacts before they disappear and are scattered all over the world! Writers: #SonOfZeus1200 #? Three Ring Circus When a lion tamer mysteriously dies, the team runs away with the circus to retrieve the man's six big cats. Along the way they discover the Ring Master's undercover operations and come face-to-face with sword wielding acrobats, monstrous snake charmers, and demonic clowns! Writers: #? Children of Fey and Night The Legion faces one of their most dangerous mission when they are summoned to the Fairy Court. Queen Visenya, Ruler of the Fair Folk, tasks the team with finding her missing daughter. Their reward if they succeed? Ten times their weight in diamonds and gold! However, things get dicey when the princess's royal vampire lover intervines! Writers: #SonOfZeus1200 #ArchieScotts #? Shadow Eater With a dangerous artifact left unattended in a house full of thieves it's only a matter of time until something goes horribly wrong. The artifact is broken, unleashing a malicious demon. Despite his tiny stature and comical voice he presents a serious threat to the Legion's higher-ups. Can the Legion capture the demon and return him to the artifact before he hurts anyone!? Writers: #ArchieScotts #? The Lost One Emotions run high when a couple asks the Legion to find their missing son. However, the team soon discovers they were set up and the young boy they were sent after is anything but a normal runaway. Now the Legion must protect the child at all costs! Writers: #SonOfZeus1200 Battle Club Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's get ready to rumble! The Legion goes undercover to take down a corrupt fight club that pits super-powered fighters against one another. Loyalties and friendships will be put to the test as members are forced to fight enemies, old friends and each other! Writers: #SonOfZeus1200 #? Curtain Call It looks like curtains for a community theater. Luckily the Legion steps in to steal the show. An antique diary reveals a treasure map dating back to colonial times. If the Legion doesn't find the treasure, the famous landmark will be torn down and its history buried along with it! Writers: #? Labyrinth of the Mind The Legion is done for! The headquarters is about to self-destruct and the only one who knows the code to deactivate it is Xaro. Unfortunately, Xaro has been knocked unconscious and there's no way to wake him up in time. The team executes a risky mission ''into Xaro's mind ''to retrieve the information. This may be their toughest mission ever; Xaro created a powerful defense against telepathic intruders, turning his mind into a massive, twisted labyrinth. The team must hurry because they only have ''one hour before the headquarters self-destructs! Writers: #SonOfZeus1200 #? Treasure Island The Legion recovers a map leading to an island rumored to be full of treasure! However they soon find themselves in over their heads. A curse had been laid upon the island long ago. Every night the inhabitants of the island are transformed into horrible monsters. The Legion must unravle the mystery of the island and break the curse once and for all! Writers: #SonOfZeus1200 #? Power Struggle Xaro's gone missing! The Legion recieves a disturbing ransom message from an anonymus source. The Legion must come up with the nessecary ransom to save their High Master or Xaro's done for. But there are those among them whose loyalties are still in question. A leader must rise amongst them or the Legion will be torn apart and Xaro will be doomed! Writers: #? Category:Collaboration Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:DarkCyberWolf